powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Venera651
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 360-Degree Neck Rotation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 11:38, November 12, 2018 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:31, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Euclid Class are the only type of SCPs that are literally defined as being outside the rules of reality. (thats what euclid means after all) Safe SCPs are not considered directly harmful, simple to contain or whose properties are understood. Keter are SCPs whose functions are dangerous, lethal or too harmful to or can't be fully contained. So the point stands that really only the Euclid class counts valid users. As they are defined as being outside the rules of reality. So please stop arguing about this.SageM (talk) 20:45, May 20, 2019 (UTC)SageM Reality Warping doesn't automatically make some one a living anomaly. If it did, then we would have listed every reality warper in fiction as a known user. You keep saying you understand the power, but truthfully you don't know it at all. Keter class is simply beings or objects that are too dangerous to contain or are lethal to life as we understand it. It doesn't matter if a Safe scp breaks thermodynamics, if its not classified as being euclid then its not outside realities rules. Euclid class was defined is defined as being something that cannot be fully understood, and ignores everything we can define or understand. Breaking thermodynamics doesn't mean its a living anomaly as thats still understood, living anomaly means that you can look at it and all it functions are unknown, as you can't tell if its breaking the laws of physics or merely bending them. Take a look at the euclid class SCPs and compare them to the Safe ones. There in entirely different leagues of capabilities altogether. You don't understand the power, I'm sorry if you don't want to accept it. But its true. A reality warper is not a living anomaly, nor is someone that can create matter or energy from nothing. A user literally has to be beyond understanding, yet still exist as part of the system or have a connection to reality. My point is accurate, yours is not. No matter how many times you claim otherwise.SageM (talk) 21:06, May 20, 2019 (UTC)SageM Reality warpers do not count as living anomalies. no matter how many times you say it. its not true. If they did, then we would have added every single reality warper in fiction to the users list.SageM (talk) 21:08, May 20, 2019 (UTC)SageM So how's the current "Some of the living SCPs (SCP Foundation)"? Incidentally, making joke-signatures makes you look like you consider the whole thing as a joke. Not that good for your arguments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Please stop making the powers inaccurate or changing what they are supposed to actually do. The hypnotic powers capabilities are already accurate the way they were. Your changing them completely into something else. 6. Do not change the content of a existing page for your benefit. What I mean is don't change it of how you see it has because opinions will clash and it will disclosed to a argument. Its fine if you fixing an error or mistake, but don't rewrite the entire page or remove existing applications or content. And you can't say no about that since you did remove the applications. Please stop breaking this rule.SageM (talk) 18:17, June 28, 2019 (UTC)SageM Please stop removing page content, applications and limitations.SageM (talk) 18:20, June 28, 2019 (UTC)SageM 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:29, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Theres something wrong with one of the limits on hypnotic magic. Why do our efforts to fix the thing keep getting deleted for? And who is Sage? BlackHoleOfNothingness (talk) 18:43, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Go ahead and check Hypnosis while you're fixing things. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:50, June 28, 2019 (UTC)